Rainy Days
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Ben hides out at a church to forget past happenings, that is, until Kevin comes and finds him. OneShot


A/n: I have three more OneShots left; Klepto, Chocolate thief, and one I haven't named, that one of Midesko's story (Kevin joins the team) gave me the idea for. And yes, it is short, and yes, it's supposed to end the way it did, don't complain. I have three more for you guys

_**Rainy Days**_

The sound of rain and thunder echoed throughout the empty room, as quiet sobs came from out near the window. There he was; crying his eyes out…and his heart. It wasn't that he was upset with anything in particular, he was already lost, and tried searching for hope which he never gained.

The tears trickled down his eyes as the bell in the steeple rang, alerting all that church was over…even though it was practically night fall outside with this weather…that stormy sight not even yards away.

Ben was searching for someone to ride in and save the day, he just walked through the most…emotional possibilities through, not just death, but also the loss of his family to another place…farther away from this place, farther away from anyone.

The sound of the iron door opened and Ben looked beyond the floor he was on, to the front door where he saw his black haired friend, Ben wondered if he'd come up to find him; and call his name. He loved the sound of Kevin's voice…calling for him, as if they were lovers in bed (which in truth of this holy place, they were). But, in this church, that seemed to him, to be blasphemous. It wasn't like Kevin was a creature of God, maybe a human, but not many people believe that anymore. There was no faith in this place.

He turned when Kevin was gone, walking up the spiral set of stairs through the sanctuary, and up to where Ben was hiding, wiping his face and hiding that same face from Kevin. There was no talking, just the ending of the bells, and the rain which was coming back into play as lighting covered the sky in an attempt at scaring the people.

Kevin walked over to Ben, his shoes squeaking on the floorboard; he kneeled and pulled Ben's arm, making them look at each other. He was just staring into those toxic green eyes, that looked red from crying for so long, possibly ashamed and believing everything was his fault when in truth, it never would be.

"…Ben…" Kevin started, hand moving up Ben's arm, him following it with his eyes as Kevin turned him around a bit more, face moving towards him. "stop…it isn't your fault….you…" He didn't finish…he couldn't, Ben looked like he was going to start crying again.

Ben stopped following Kevin's hand, and moved back to look outside at the people who were still around, and running into their houses after yelling at their children to hurry up, a few of them looking in at Ben in the window. He was sudden pulled back, lips meeting with Kevin's on pure accident (or so he wanted him to think).

"…Kev…in…" Ben whispered while lips still touched.

"Stop this…" His head moved to the side, and he pressed his lips against Ben's, even harder.

"You're wet…" Ben's voice came when he backed away.

"It was raining much harder when I came looking for you."

Kevin's hand moved up, touching at Ben's neck and tracing down his jaw line with two fingers, stopping to pull back in and kiss him; Ben would of pulled away if it wasn't for Kevin's other hand on the back of his head. Ben was only whining; he didn't want to disrespect this place, let alone do something he'd regret in it.

He flailed his arms as he was pushed back against the floorboard; Kevin's lips still against his and his hands moving to the bare skin made from the fall (that lifted Ben's black shirt up, and allowed Kevin's left hand to go under it). His hands pushed up, brushing against Ben's protruding nipples, and pushing the shirt up and off of him (even kicking his boots off, and moving completely to pull off Ben's, sitting on top of his legs in the end).

Ben was struggling through most of it, his mind didn't want to, but according to Kevin, both of their bodies wanted it.

"Stop…" Kevin's voice came softly, his finger flicking at the button on the jeans, and puling down the zipper which made Ben move even more, putting him on his stomach.

"Let me go! We can't do this…here!" He tried crawling away but Kevin grabbed him by the hips, pants being pulled off rest of the way–and his boxers–as he still tried to get away, hoping they wouldn't degrade this place.

"Well, Benjy, it looks like we are." He smirked, grabbing at his pants and pulling them off, Ben completely giving in (falling against the floorboards, but being pulled up when Kevin had both his pants and boxers off).

Ben's hands gripped at the floorboard as he felt the tip of Kevin's penis push into him, no lubrication made the friction unbearable, and the moment he pushed in only seemed to make him cry out in something other then pain. Kevin only grunted, slowly pulling out, and slowly pushing back in, teasing the younger boy (though the second time he pulled out slow, and entered even slower then before which made the boy whine).

"I thought you didn't want to do this here." Kevin was still smirking, pushing in and pulling out much faster.

"Kevin!" He stilled whined.

"Faster." With every word he simply did that action. "Harder. Deeper."

Ben whimpered at the feeling of his flesh which felt like it was being torn by the thrusts. The whimpers changed into moans, and into Kevin pushing back, brining Ben sitting up on top of Kevin's cock (which pushed deeper into him). Kevin's hands stayed against Ben's hips, as he helped (and Ben himself) bounce against him, bringing him deeper down each and every time.

"Kev…in!" The feeling of the friction, and Kevin's hands massaging him made him only moan in pleasure more; making him bite his lip, blood running down it slowly (the pattern of Ben and Kevin's movements abrupt). "You…re…" His voice rose several octaves, not being able to finish what he was saying…he was simple being drove over the edge by this guy.


End file.
